


The Professors Children

by Groot_the_tree



Series: Ironstrange Professors [4]
Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Professors, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Adopted Child, Kid Harley Keener, M/M, Misunderstandings, Not Canon Compliant, Parent Stephen Strange, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark Friendship, Professors, Stephen Strange Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Acting as Harley Keener's Parental Figure, Tony Stark/Stephen Strange parenting Peter Parker | Supremefamily | Strange Family, possible drpepperony, up to the reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:57:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Groot_the_tree/pseuds/Groot_the_tree
Summary: Professors Stark and Strange on the journey to complete their family. It goes about as normally as it can with those two, not very.





	1. Harley

Stephen was at his desk in their house, working, when Tony walked in, holding the hand of a little boy. Stephen looks up at the other two, confusion clear on his face. “Who is that?” He asks, referring to the little boy.

“It’s me Steph, Tony. I wasn’t gone that long.” He says, fighting a smile. 

Stephen rolls his eyes. One day they will fall out, Tony keeps telling him. “You don’t say?” He asks, dryly. “I meant the little boy Stark, who is the little boy?” He asks, being more specific this time. 

“Oh, him.” Tony says, as though he just understood. He lightly pushes the little boy in front of him, hands on the kids shoulders, “Introduce yourself, kid.” Tony tells him.

The boy smiles at Stephen, “My name is Harley Keener.” 

Stephen nods, “Okay, nice to meet you. Can you tell me what you’re doing here?” He asks, not unkindly, curious to where the little boy was from and why Tony had brought him there.

“Tony adopted me.” The kid announces. 

Stephen has to school his face, “Okay, why don’t you go into the kitchen and get a snack while I have a talk with Tony.”

“I don’t want a snack.”   
“There’s chocolate in the fridge.” 

After a moment's consideration the kid ran into the kitchen. Stephen knew he shouldn’t have done that but at the same time there was more important issues he needed to take care of. 

“What were you thinking Tony?” Stephen asks, keeping his voice low so the kid doesn’t hear. “You didn’t talk to me first. I had no idea you were going to do that. We haven’t talked about kids at all. You just go out and adopt one?” He asks, more than a little stressed. 

“But I met him today and he’s so smart Stephen and seems nice. He just needs someone there for him and to help him through life.” Tony explains, walking over to him.

Stephen sighs, “We can’t help everyone Tony. We just can’t. I know you want to, I do. But it isn’t possible, you can’t just adopt every kid that needs a home.” 

Tony nods, “I do know that Stephen but there’s something about him. He’s just…different. I feel drawn to him in a way.” He says, looking to the kitchen to see the boy. “This isn’t something I’m going to do every time. I promise but I saw him and I just couldn’t help it. I think if you gave him a chance you’d know what I mean. Please Stephen? Just let this work out.” Tony looks at him, Stephen both loves and hates those big brown eyes. “If not you’re the one that gets to tell him he has to go back to that place.”

Stephen sighs, he never was one to want kids, not really. He liked them well enough but only when he could return them at the end of the day. The way Tony was looking at him though, he couldn’t exactly say no to the man and he hated to think about the conversation with the kid about sending him back to that place. He sighs again, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Okay, fine. But don’t think we won’t be talking about this more later.” 

Tony smiles brightly and runs over to kiss Stephen. “You’re going to love him Stephen, I just know it.”

“Okay but Tony? Did you remember the milk?” Stephen asks, wanting his tea.

Tony stares at him for a moment before smiling sweetly, “I love you?” 

***

A couple days later, after things have settled down with the new member of their family Dr. Stark walks into his classroom, them both having taken a couple days off for the occasion. “I did it guys.” He announces, quite loudly, to the full class of students. “I adopted a little boy, without telling my husband. He had no idea, until I brought Harley home, that we were going to be parents.” He seems to be proud of himself, then again the students have never seen him not look proud. 

The students look at him, some amazed at how he managed to keep it a secret, or keep his mouth shut, that long. Others feeling for his husband, having something that major sprung on him with no say. 

“How did your husband take it?” One of the students asked. 

“Well he wasn’t too happy at first, he was quite mad actually but I eventually talked him into giving the kid a chance and now he is. They get along fairly well.” Tony says, smiling, “Though I was in quite a bit of trouble that night.” The smile changes from a soft one to a cheeky one very quickly. Some of the students moan in disgust, knowing exactly what he was talking about, they really didn’t need to know about that. 

***

A few hours later the students are sitting in Dr. Strange’s lecture hall when the man himself walks in, looking more than a little tired, as though he hasn’t slept for sometime. He looked more like a student than a professor at the moment truthfully, from the espresso in his hand to the bags under his eyes.

“Sorry if today’s lecture runs a little short.” He apologizes, knowing well none of the students would mind if it was, he was a student once as well, he remembers praying for short lectures and having work to fill the time. “Haven’t been sleeping well lately. We have a little one at home who is not a good sleeper. I’ve been staying up with him.” He explains, not planning on saying anymore on the subject. That was already more than he would have told if he wasn’t half asleep.

A small group of approximately five students smile to themselves as the lecture begins. It would seem that son Dr. Stark adopted was accepted by Dr. Strange more quickly than any of them could have expected. Including Stephen himself who would never admit the soft spot he now has for the boy.


	2. Peter.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of Stephen and Tony adopting Peter.

A few years after Tony suddenly brought Harley home the two men were laying in bed one night talking when Tony mentioned them adopting another little boy.

“Come on Stephen. I honestly thought I’d be the one unsure about another little kid but I love Harley and so do you. I’ve seen how you two are together, anyone with sight can see it. You’re such a great father, we have time, money, space. What’s keeping us from having another kid? Even I’m ready.”

Stephen sighs and looks down at him,”Honestly Tony? I never thought of myself a father. I only said yes to Harley because he was already here and I couldn’t exactly say now and send him away.” He explains, looking down at the man who hand his chin resting on his chest.

“You never thought of yourself as a father? Honestly Stephen, I had no idea what a father was supposed to do until I saw how you were interacting with him. My dad was…nothing like that. He didn’t care about me. At all. Anything to get me away from him he took it. I never thought about being a dad because I didn’t want to turn into that. But you showed me that there was another way. I didn’t have to be him. I could be nice and kind, loving and supportive. You’re an amazing father and any kid would be lucky to have that support. I only want to give more kids a chance at that. What I never had.” 

Stephen sighs, knowing that there’s no way he could ever really say no to Tony. Besides, he did have a point, Stephen did love the time he spent with Harley, there was something about being a dad that he was just drawn to. “Okay, okay. We can adopt another. On one condition.”

Tony looks to him and nods quickly, “Of course, anything.”

“I get to be in on it this time and help.”

Tony smiles at him, “Of course Stephanie.” 

***

They start the process the next day and it isn’t long before they’re meeting little Peter Parker. Both of the men are surprised by the attitude of the little boy, so much bad has happened yet he always seems to be smiling and up beat. There was something about him that they’re both drawn to immediately and know that he’s going to be their new son. 

They introduce the boy to Harley as well, wanting to make sure they get along before deciding on anything and to the surprise of Stephen, not so much Tony, the boys get along very well. 

Tony, Stephen and now Harley are all now excited and ready to take Peter home. That is, after Tony learns some more stuff about the kid and fixes one of their spare rooms up for him. Then they’ll be ready. 

***

Tony can’t wait to tell his students about what’s going on in his life when he walks into his classroom the day after they’re finally able to bring Peter home. 

He has a bright smile on his face as he stands in front of the class and announces loudly, “I now have another son!” 

The students look at him and one calls out, “Did you tell your husband before adopting this one?” Much to the amusement of the other student who were all either there or heard the story of Harley from older students.

Tony just laughs and rolls his eyes, acting like it would be ridiculous if he didn’t tell Stephen first, “Of course I did. What kind of husband would I be if I didn’t tell my husband I was adopting?” He asks, rhetorically, far from actually wanting an answer. 

The students all laugh at that response, knowing well by this point how their professor can be. He wasn’t fooling anyone in that room.

***

It’s a few weeks later when Tony brings Peter to school. The boy normally is in school while his parents work but he hadn’t went in today, since they had adopted him he had about the same experience as Harley did with the occasional nightmare. So instead of his school went to school with his father, not having anywhere else to go on such short notice.

He brought with him some of his homework and a game to keep him busy, sitting in the chair behind Dr. Starks desk, the professor never used it anyway. 

The students begin filing in and Dr. Stark introducing them to his son, knowing questions would start popping up if he didn’t. Besides, he liked showing off his family even if some of them didn’t enjoy being shown off *cough* Stephen *cough*.

“This is Peter.” He says, smiling as he gestures to the boy, “He’s the little boy we adopted about two weeks ago."

Peter smiles at the class and waves a little, shyly, before getting back to the game he was playing. It wasn’t long before he was too caught up in listening to his dad teaching to care about the game or the homework.

***

The student walk into Dr. Strange’s lecture hall and immediately notice him and a small boy sitting behind his desk, working on a paper. 

Students that had been in Dr. Stark’s room earlier knew immediately that it was Peter, getting the homework that he hadn’t done before. And now Dr. Strange was helping him do it.

Dr. Strange smiles politely at the class as they come in. “Hello. This is my son Peter.” He announces, not enjoying it but knowing it would be better in the long run of this class if he got that over with. Before now he hasn’t mentioned adopting another son or anything about the other one since he first came home. All the students know that it’ll be the same way with Peter.

Once everyone is in and settled Dr. Strange stands to teach, leaving Peter to do his homework. 

Just as before, it isn’t long before Peter has abandoned his work in favor of watching and listening to his dad’s lesson. One smart kid.


	3. Morgan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys having their third and final child, Morgan.

“What do you think about kids?” Dr. Stark asks the class, sitting on his desk. He wasn’t really looking for a response, “We’ve been thinking about having a kid. Like actually having one this time, not just adopting.” He explains, “Don’t get me wrong, love adopting but the idea of a mini us running around sounds amazing to us both.” He smiles.

The class watches him, not really saying anything, knowing how he can be. After a moment of silence one girl nods, “If that’s what you want Dr. Stark, the world could use more of you.” 

Tony smiles at her, “Thank you! I keep saying that and the only response I get is an eye roll and change of subject.” 

***

A group of students were walking across the campus when they saw it, Dr. Stark talking to a woman, a quiet pregnant woman. He was walking close to her, hands brushing. They were too close to be just friends, at least that’s what these students thought.

They continued to watch the two interact, knowing how Dr. Stark could be, even though he’s not as bad now as he was once was. After a while they see Dr. Stark lean in and kiss her cheek, pulling her into a hug. They remember the talk from a while earlier in the year as well. Him wanting to have a baby and Dr. Strange just rolling his eyes and changing the conversation. This wasn’t looking too good. 

These kids were some of the few who knew that Dr. Strange and Dr. Stark were married and after talking a little decided they should do the right thing, tell Dr. Strange what they had saw. It was only right wasn’t it? He deserved to know if the other man was cheating on him. 

Arriving early to the class, they look into the lecture hall, checking to see if he’s there. “Dr. Strange, may we speak to you?” One of them ask.

Stephen looks up from his laptop to the students, “Yeah, of course. Come in.” He says.

The three students file into the room “Dr Strange? We umm saw something outside earlier and we thought we should tell you.” The leading one says. 

Stephen nods, looking at her, concerned as to what could have happened that they’ve come to him and seem so nervous.

“Dr. Stark, we know you two are together, we’re all in both of your classes, we managed to pick up on it. He was with a woman. She was pregnant, they were walking very close and he was hugging her and he kissed her.” One of the other students explain. “We’re Sorry, sir. You seem to be a great person and we thought you deserved to know.

Stephen looks at the students for a moment, not believing that Tony would do that to him. After a moment he realized something, “Same height as Dr. Stark? Red blonde hair?” He asks. The students nod in response. “She’s a...very close friend,” Stephen explains, “But I’ll have a talk with him later. Thank you for telling me.” 

He doesn’t want to explain the truth, not wanting the students to know so much about him and not wanting to embarrass them for coming to tell him, they were trying to the do the right thing after all.

The students take their seats as more file in. Dr. Strange stands to start the class.

***

Stephen smiles from his place on one side of Pepper, Tony on the other, all three of their eyes glued to the screen.  
“A little girl. I can’t believe it.” Stephen whispers, a mix of awe and shock. After the two boys, he wasn’t too sure he knew what to do with a girl. Come to think about it, even without two boys he wouldn’t have known what to do with a girl.

“She is going to be just perfect.” Tony whispers, Pepper rolls her eyes. 

“You would think that Tony, she’s your daughter.” She pretends to be annoyed, though it’s clear she’s anything but. Just as in awe as the other two, her ever never leave the screen showing the little girl growing inside her. “Which one of you is this going to be punishment for?” She asks, teasing them both.

“Must be Tony. What I know about women is what I’ve learned from you and Christine.” Stephen admits, “I think the boys were punishment for me, she can be Tony’s punishment and my princess.” 

Tony just laughs, “Punishment or not she’s going to be both of our princess.”

***  
Stephen was in the middle of the lecture when Tony comes bursting in.

Stephen looks over at him, rolling his eyes and sighing. “What is it this time Dr. Stark?” He asks, used to the other man bursting in at this point.

“The- the baby!” He yells, running over to the other man. “It’s-it’s coming Steph. She’s coming.” 

Stephen looks at him in shock, “Th-the baby? Morgan?” He mumbles, looking around, trying to decide what to do. He sees the amount of students still in their seats, “Class dismissed.” He calls, looking back to Tony, “We, we should go.” He says, getting his bag and taking Tony’s hand while pulling him out of the room. 

The students sit, watching the sight before them, all shocked at what had just happened. Some of them knew Dr. Stark was expecting a kid but what only a couple knew was that Dr. Strange was the one he was expecting the baby with. Their third kid together and the first that wasn’t adopted. 

Those kids leave the room with a smile on their faces.

***

It’s a few weeks before either of the professors show up for work again and a few more weeks after that when Dr. Stark walks in with a bundle of pink in his arms. He smiles proudly at the class. “This is Morgan. Our little girl.” He announces, tilting the bundle slightly so the class can see while still holding on to her. 

“Yes, And please for the love of fuck, don’t drop her.” Dr. Strange says, walking in behind him. 

It wasn’t that Stephen didn’t trust Tony alone with Morgan, it was just that he knew his husband. Well.

Tony rolls his eyes, “Yeah, I know that, asshole.” 

Stephen holds his hands up. “You say that now. When you drop her on her head, don’t blame me.” He continues to tease.

“So as you can see, we’ve had as much of each other as we can stand the last few week.” Tony says, looking back to the class, “Mommy and Daddy need a break.” 

Stephen laughs, “Give me our daughter. You have work to do. Pepper should be here soon to take her anyway.” He says, holding his arms out, and Tony places the baby in them, kissing Stephens cheek as he does. 

There’s the sound of the whole class ‘awww’-ing, Stephen rolls his eyes but smiles as he walks out. 

Tony smiles, watching him go before turning to the class. “Three kids and a husband with a gorgeous ass, could I be any luckier?” He asks rhetorically before getting up to begin an actual lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided it keep it open so this could be seen as drpepperony or ironstrange with Pepper being a surrogate/best friend depending on which you prefer.
> 
> Let me know what you think and if you have anything you'd like to see in the future of this series.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and if you have anymore ideas for this series.   
This part has three chapters which I have the first and third written, I may get the second done soon.


End file.
